


The Point System

by homeisabluebox



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cannon Verse, F/F, Love Confessions, References to past companions, Snooping, The Doctor's Bedroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 18:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homeisabluebox/pseuds/homeisabluebox
Summary: Yazmin finds the Doctor's point chart and a list of the reasons she loves Yaz.





	The Point System

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this Tumblr post:   
> http://almost-emma.tumblr.com/post/180043434997/will-someone-talented-please-write-me-a-thasmin

“Doctor?” Yasmin called, poking her head into the Doctor’s room. Yaz hadn’t been in the Doctor’s bedroom before, but well, she was stuck in space, bored out of her mind and her favorite alien was missing.

Yaz looked around the darkened room. It was clear the Doctor wasn’t here, but she couldn’t resist taking a look. An unmade bed lay across from the door, with purple sheets and grey pillows piled haphazardly around it. The closet stood open, and three of the Doctor’s signature lavender coats hung inside as well as a patterned row of blue and burgundy tops. A closed door stood next to the wardrobe which likely lead to an on-suite. Then, Yasmin’s attention was drawn to the desk in the corner and she couldn’t resist moving into the room to take a closer look.

The blue wooden desk was strewn with papers and open books and a bulletin board hung above it. Yasmin stared at the pictures pinned to the cork. Some she recognized, they had been taken just a few weeks ago with Ryan’s new phone. A large one in the center was a selfie of the four of them that had been taken in the Tardis soon after the decision to continue traveling with the Doctor. Another picture of the Doctor and Yasmin held a place of prominence, their hair swirling in the strong winds of Desolation. The board also featured a picture of the Doctor and Graham arm wrestling and one of Ryan with a tuba he found in an alien junkyard. 

The pictures of Yasmin and her friends were few compared to the many images that dotted the board. She noticed many other hints at the Doctor’s past and longed to know the stories she could tell. One picture featured a blonde haired woman holding hands with a man in a pinstripe suit while another showed a redhead in a wedding dress. She noticed an image of a white-haired man in a suit and knew that he must be the Doctor’s past self. Yasmin found the young woman he was laughing with to be very cute.

She tore her eyes away from the bulletin board when she caught her own name in her peripheral vision. She looked down at the desktop that was absolutely littered in books, papers, and small mechanical parts. A small blue journal sat in the corner, its pages worn by time. The Book of Celebrants lay open as well as one entitled “Inter-dimensional Physics.” Yasmin carefully picked up the piece of paper that had drawn her attention and a small bolt slid off of it and clinked as it hit the floor. The paper had three columns drawn on it and three names written across the top: Ryan, Yaz, and Graham. Unlike most of the writing, this paper was written in English, not swirling Gallifreyian, and Yasmin smiled when she realized what it was. It was a point chart. The Doctor had said something about keeping points, but Yasmin didn’t think she had been serious. Apparently, she had.

It seemed each person received points each time they thought of something that contributed to saving the day (plus some extras, usually from when they gave the Doctor food). The columns were tallied at the bottom of the page, with notes scribbled in explaining why the points were awarded. Ryan had quite a few points for climbing and operating the crane, Yasmin had about 50 due to her knowledge of Rosa Parks and Graham got 70 for making peace with the Death Eye Turtle King. Yaz was happy to note she had the most points. 

She smiled, remembering all the amazing things that had happened over the past couple of weeks, and without thinking, she flipped the paper over. Yaz was greeted with another page scribbled in the Doctor’s messy script titled with words that sent a shock through her body: Reasons I love Yasmin Khan. She should put it down and walk away, she really knew she should, but she couldn’t resist reading the list the followed. “1. She’s cute. 2. Her hair is pretty. 3. Her smile makes my insides feel funny. 4. She doesn’t let me do anything alone. 5. She chose the number fifty-one. 6. She wants to spend time with me. 7. She treats me as a friend.” There were fifty odd items on the list, but happy tears welled in Yasmin’s eyes and the page before her became blurry. 

A tear landed on the page and Yaz cursed herself but not as much as she did when she heard footsteps in the hall behind her. She shouldn’t be here; she shouldn’t be reading this. She heard the Doctor’s voice behind her as the footsteps entered the room. “Oh Yaz, what are you doing here?” 

She had seen too much to simply forget this, so Yasmin was left with no choice but to move forward. She spun around to face the blonde woman. Holding the paper out she asked, “Did you write this?” The Doctor raised an eyebrow as she contemplated what it was before nodding slowly. “Good,” Yaz said. “‘Cause I love you too and…” She was cut off by the meeting of soft lips.

Yasmin felt her back being pushed into the desk, but she didn’t care. She only cared about running her fingers through the soft blond hair of the woman who was kissing her. When Yaz finally pulled away to take a breath, the Doctor whispered, “100 points for Yasmin Khan,” before leaning in to meet Yaz’s lips again.


End file.
